


Love is Screwed

by KotoriYui



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Expect OOCness, M/M, Music, Old Fic, Re-upload, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, There's ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: One day Jinguji Ren, the playboy who has never found true love, starts looking at Hijirikawa Masato, his nerdy classmate, in a rather different and unexpected way.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, long time no see in this fandom. Idk if people still care about my RenMasa stuff, but I'm going to get back at writing my fics of them 🥰  
> Sorry for this long break, but it was something I needed.
> 
> Anyways, this is just a very dear and one of the oldest RenMasa fics I've written, and b4 actually going on with the ongoing stories, I'll b correcting this story and uploading it here. 
> 
> If you've already read it, thank you very much ♡ and if you plan re-reading it now, I hope you can enjoy it a bit more bc I am correcting and fixing a lot of things. Up to chapter 12 it'll b un-betaed, but from chapter 13 onwards it'll be beta-ed so until we get there, expect some minor mistakes 😊  
> Without further ado, please enjoy ~♡

_"My name is Jinguji Ren. I'm tall, my hair_ _is down_ _to my shoulders and blond, my eyes are blue and... well_ _;_ _I don’t wanna_ _sound so_ _full of myself, but I'm hot and sexy. Everyday_ _I have_ _a_ _lot of girls around me and they're always_ _telling_ _me how gorgeous I am._

 _Two weeks ago I became a part of a band._ _The other_ _members_ _of the band are_ _my closest_ _friends_ _, Syo, Natsuki, Otoya, Tokiya and lastly, Cecil._ _We’ve been_ _friends for over_ _a_ _year_ _now_ _,_ _and since_ _all of us love music, we talked about_ _forming a band_ _and decided_ _to finally do it_ _. For now we are just a school band_ _,_ _but eventually someday,_ _we'll grow in popularity_ _and become famous_ _. The name of the band_ _is something we have yet to decide, but we aren't in a rush for now anyways._

 _Ah... I almost forgot... There_ _is_ _one person_ _who_ _composes our songs; a pretty girl named Nanami Haruka. She's Otoya’s sister; they're_ _not blood related though,_ _Nanami's parents died some time ago and, as_ _her_ _parents were friends_ _with Otoya’s_ _,_ _they decided to take care of her._ _Nanami's_ _grandmother remained in the house_ _in_ _her_ _village_ _;_ _it seems that to her the city is_ _too_ _crowded._

_ But, right now, this is the minor of my  _ _ thoughts _ _. The major is, water. Yeah,  _ _ it’s exactly that; _ _ water! How can water turn people into the  _ _ sexiest _ _ thing on earth? I'll explain... _

_White, delicate, soft skin covered by_ _countless and_ _transparent drops of water. Each drop seems like_ _boiling_ _up under the strong sunlight. Thick and slim drops travel_ _all the way down_ _the sexy body;_ _from its_ _owner’s_ _hair, all the way to his torso, finally reaching_ _his_ _legs..._ _Oh those legs... So white_ _;_ _so tempting! And those_ _wet and tight dark blue shorts_ _? My goodness; I want to_ _take them off_ _, I really want to!_ _But I can't_ _forget those_ _appetizing pink lips. That perfect tone of pink,_ _and the tempting lip flesh… it seems_ _like_ _those lips have_ _the perfect curve and softness. I wonder if they_ _’d_ _get_ _red when_ _bitten, sucked and kissed_ _..._

_ Ah, another  _ _ tempting _ _ spot on that body: ears. That smooth earlobe... I wanna lick it, and  _ _ bite  _ _ it and... Oh my God,  _ _ to whom does that perfect body  _ _ belong _ _?” _

Jinguji Ren, the sexiest and hottest playboy in the school was completely crazy about someone for the first time. How did that happen? Who was guilty of his thoughts? He didn't know, but he would find out.

The most annoying thing was that he was the one whom every, or almost every girl in the school followed to tell how gorgeous and perfect he was and now… well, now he was the one thinking that someone else was more perfect than him. How was that possible?

* * *

"REEEN!" A beautiful  brunette of average height and  large brown eyes shouted as she made her way to the blond.

Ren looked at her and smirked with his mischievous thought; _"It’s you today"_ Every day he had a different girl with him, in his bed of course. That didn't mean he was unfaithful; no. He was just... well; a playboy just like many other around the world. He loved girls; hot girls with huge breasts, it was an important detail to him, D-cup at least, long and slim legs, good smell, and, the most important, they had to be beautiful. However, that only happened because Ren had never found his true love. He never found _that_ girl; the girl who had the magic to provide him with strange sensations like butterflies flying all over his body. The girl who could paralyze him and fire up his blood running through his veins… He had yet to find her. Either way, that was not a problem to him; he always made sure to enjoy life to the fullest.

"Yô Rika! You okay?" He asked winking playfully at her. Winking and smiling was like a spell to hypnotize girls. He would wink or show girls his bold smile and they would fall to his feet. 

"Y-Yes, and you?"  She asked giggling nervously, cheeks slightly flushed.

After seeing Ren's smile, the girl fell under his spell. Ren really knew how to seduce a girl, especially if he wanted her under his sheets. Now all he needed were a few more words and she would belong to him completely; for today of course. He had a rule that he’d never break up: “ _Sleep with_ _a girl_ _just once,_ _or else_ _you’ll never get rid of them."_

"Me too. So, what are you doing here ,  babe?"

They melted whenever he called them 'babe'. That along with his playfully smile and wink left her completely speechless. This girl belonged now to him.

"I-I-I..." She trembled due to nervousness and excitement. Jinguji Ren was like an idol for girls; and it was not because of the band. "Actually I wanted..." She swallowed hard before finishing her speech. "I wanted to invite you to go out with me, _tonight_." She made sure to emphasize her last word. Ren's rule was known to everyone.

"Tonight? Why not? I'll pick you up at 9pm at your house."  Of course he knew where she lived. Don't ever underestimate Jinguji Ren, the always well informed male when it came to a lady he had some interested in.

She smiled and so much happiness could be seen in her expression... Poor girl, but even though she knew this would be her first and last time with Ren, she─just like all the other girls─wanted to have a taste of Ren’s gentleness and sweetness known by so many, if only for a single night.

The bell rang,  suddenly but expectedly , and the girl  smiled sweetly and said, "Then Ren, I’ll see you later at my house."

He got closer to her, leaning his mouth to her ear to savor her sweet scent and thus leaving Rika completely embarrassed, he whispered "Today I'll take you to heaven babe." This was his final touch. He just wanted to be sure that she knew what this date meant. He winked at her one more time, always with a wide smirk on his lips, and resumed his way to the lockers.

_ "Swimming  _ _ huh _ _... I hate it!" _ Ren liked the beach and the pool but he hated that modality; mainly at school.  Everybody had to do everything obligatorily and the thing that he hated the most was  obeying people. Good God that the  teacher was a woman, a few smiles and he could sit down under  the burning sun to tan his  perfect body .

He quickly changed to his tight dark blue shorts, since he wanted to  _ ‘seduce’ _ his teacher,  one more time , to take some rest  during class time .

His swimming teacher, Erika-sensei, was a  gorgeous woman with a unique beauty. Her legs were long and slim, her eyes were  hazel brown, her hair was dark  and slightly curly , her hands had long fingers,  and her  pale skin seemed to be soft to the touch. Summarizing, she was Ren's type. However, he had another important rule: “ _ Never get involved with teachers, they're a pain in the ass.” _

"Hello Erika-sensei." He greeted grinning and her cheeks got pink. Erika had a crush on her student and Ren  had always known it too well .

"H-Hi Jinguji-kun, how are you?" She tried always to stay calm.  She knew her position after all. A mature woman indeed.

"Actually I'm not so fine..." A lie obviously, but he couldn't think about  anything else , since his fans were watching his perfect  and salient muscles.

" Oh my… what happened ?" She  seemed truly concerned over him , and he almost felt guilty.

" Actually my stomach hurts. Can I sit  down to take some rest?"

" Of course! If you need something  just tell me okay? I'll take you to  the infirmary  right away ."

"It's not necessary; I'll be okay if I take some rest." He said smiling softly to relieve her concern a little. It wasn't his habit lying but this time it had been necessary.

The time passed and an hour later class was over. The teacher ordered her students to wash their bodies once under the outside showers first and then, to take another shower in the lockers’ room. They obeyed and all the students, including Ren, since class was over and he had to go with them, headed to the outside showers. Of course there were only a couple of showers for the entire class, thus while some took the quick shower, others remained in a row awaiting their turn. 

Today was extremely hot, the sun burned fiercely Ren's skin. A student opened one of the showers, then another, and another, and seconds after, all the showers were running countless drops of water. It was like rain. Jinguji wanted, so much, to be under a shower. Perhaps today he was sorry for being under the burning sun during the whole class. But, well, in the lockers he'd take the desired shower.

Ten minutes had passed and not all the students had taken the first shower. Mainly because girls took longer than they needed. Jinguji was starting to feel uncomfortable. Erika didn't allow anyone to enter first on the school building without the others and the heat outside was becoming unbearable. He looked around to see how many students were still lacking a shower, when his eyes got stuck on a tempting body. His mind raced with countless and luxurious thoughts about that body’s owner. Who could they be? He raised a little his stare and got incredulous to the point of losing his balance and falling on the ground, leaving everyone surprised looking at him.

_ "How can this be possible? That... That body... That hot, sexy  _ _ and _ _ perfectly tempting body belongs to that freak? The nerd of my class? Why him?" _

It seemed that today, wasn't Jinguji Ren's perfect day. Even if he had gotten an E-cup  girl to his bed tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi =) and I'm sorry for taking a while to update, but the summer heat is making it impossible to get things done faster lol  
> Still, here's chapter 2 corrected and fixed, and I'll start looking into chapter 3 so I might upload next chap faster ✌  
> May you enjoy and never forget that mistakes will still b present 🧡💙

_ "My name is Hijirikawa Masato. My hair is short and blue just like my eyes. I wear glasses, old-fashioned glasses in everybody's opinion, but as long as I can see with them, I couldn't care less about others' opinions. I'm not too good at socializing, and the main reason to this is because I like to be on my own. Another reason is the lack of friends. Obviously being unable to socialize much with others, it becomes hard to make friends at all. Then again, I don't feel lonely, nor do I care much about this. I do have one friend, and that's enough for me. His name is Keita. He's taller than me and has dark hair and beautiful silver eyes. _

_ Freak, nerd, four eyes those are my "nicknames". First because I'm a good student; you could say I'm a role model. For some reason people like me end up being disliked. Second, I don't have a very good sense of style; I don't think there's anything wrong with the clothes I wear though, but to each their own I guess. Third and last, I'm not the type you would call 'gorgeous'. There was a time when those nicknames bothered me. They made me uncomfortable above all, but nowadays I don't really care. They can call me whatever they want. _

_ On the other hand though, Keita is always telling me how beautiful I am, both, inside and outside. He also says that he loves my eyes because their shade of blue reminds him of the ocean. In a way I believe him because I know how much he loves the ocean, however sometimes I can't help but laugh before such praising words. I know he only says that because he is my best friend; he obviously wants to comfort me. I've tried to tell him countless times that I don't need his praises because I don't feel bothered in the first place, but he always looks so happy comforting me… I end up dismissing the issue. Keita is a great support in my life. _

_ However, for once, not even Keita can help me. Why? Because, right now, I have to attend tutoring classes about the subject I hate the most in school. I know I said that I was good at everything, but there's one thing at which I am really bad; and that is geometry. And to make things worse, apparently the most idiotic person on earth's face will be my tutor. I think I hate him as much, if not more, as I hate geometry." _

Masato had already seen better days. Why  did this  have to happen to him?  It's true that he had never been that great of a student at the subject, but he had always been able to pass it somehow; although with awfully low grades but still, he always did it in the end. Then again, he wasn't this mad because of geometry; he was this mad because of his supposed tutor. How in this world, was it possible for someone like  _ him _ to be good at something he was not? Truth to be told, Masato wasn't bothered by the fact of having someone else topping him at a subject he was terrible at, Masato was bothered because  _ he _ , someone he disliked very much, was good at the subject  _ and  _ would then end up tutoring him by default. Of course teachers would always choose the best option for their students. And, much to Hijirikawa Masato's chagrin,  _ that boy  _ was the best option to help him.

* * *

"Hijirikawa-kun, I  believe you should think about my suggestion. You know, your  grades at this  subject have never been that good; well, telling  you the truth, your geometry sucks. Sorry for the term, I am a teacher but... You know there are things that nobody can avoid and this is one of them  in all honesty . You're one of my best and favorite students, I shouldn't be heard saying this but it's the truth. Even if I like you I can't do more than this, take my offer and get a tutor. It'll be all the better if it can be a friend of yours."

Honda-sensei was the geometry teacher, and also the one responsible for his class this year. He was an elegant man, but above all, he was a good teacher. Masato respected him very much. But this time he couldn't accept his dear teacher's suggestions.

"Um sensei actually I..." Masato wanted to tell that he had no friends, that his social life sucked, but how could he tell something like that to Honda-sensei? He'd just create a huge tumult around him. Probably sensei would talk  to his parents and  that was the least he wanted to happen; mainly if he thought of his father's reaction to something like that .  According to his father, the  Hijirikawa family had to always  be  the one on top of  the  others.  For such reason, Masato's father had always been someone rude and unforgiving with his own son. Of course, his father was rigid with everyone, but mostly with Masato himself. He did understand his father's behavior, but Masato couldn't deny the fact of fearing his own father. Just by looking at his father's fierce gaze, Masato's legs would start shaking in fear, so he was always careful when acting on his daily life. He literally didn't want to make a single mistake that could give his father a reason to reproach him. If news about his school life reached his father's ears, he knew how mad the man would be.

Considering all the factors, Hijirikawa Masato was forced to backtrack on his decision.

"I will accept your suggestion sensei."

"Oh, that's great Hijirikawa-kun! Then, who will  you choose as your tutor?" Honda-sensei asked.

Masato had completely forgotten about this small detail. He had been so busy thinking about his father's reaction to possible bad news from his school reaching his ears, that he hadn't even had the time to think about something as important as that. What exactly was he supposed to do now? 

"I... I don't know sensei. Why don't you suggest someone? Maybe things can be better for me if it's Honda-sensei choosing the person." He said nervously , hoping that his teacher wouldn't notice it.

The teacher searched  in the massive pile of  papers  on his desk. He was certainly looking at every single student he had, Masato pondered. And, without much delay, Honda-sensei dropped the bomb.

"I will suggest you my best student at geometry. Just like you, he is also one of my favorite students.  Don't tell anyone. Teachers aren't supposed to have favorite students. " The  older  man  let out a small laugh as he  extended a paper at Masato, there was a  small  photo attached  in one of the corners. "Jinguji Ren, he is your classmate. You know him right?"

_ "If I know him?"  _ Masato made a disgusted face looking at the photo. _ "This guy is the person I hate the most!" _

"I apologize sensei, but I have to refuse your suggestion about  him ." Masato said frowning in discontentment.  There was just no way that he would accept such an extravagant individual as his tutor. At this point, Masato preferred to hear his father's harsh words instead of getting a tutor.

"Now... Why is that?" The  teacher  asked  a bit taken aback. It wasn't normal for him seeing his student refusing his advices or suggestions.

"That person and I…  we don't get along with one another  that well ." He couldn't lie to his teacher, after all  the older man was worried  about him.

"Very well;  I've taken  my decision. Jinguji Ren will be your tutor." Honda said  determined .

" What ?  But why sensei?" Masato asked in disbelief.

"If you don't get along with  one another , this is the  perfect opportunity  to make it happen. I'm one hundred percent sure that you and him will be  very  good friends in  the  future."

* * *

_"I can't believe_ _it_ _! This is horrible! How could Honda-sensei do that to me? Now I'm closed at_ _the_ _school library with this... this... this_ _individual_ _!"_ Angry was perhaps too light of a word to describe Masato. He was completely enraged. This was only the first day of his tutoring classes with Jinguji Ren and he was already sick of them.

" Oi freak listen to me; I'll be your tutor but for that you have to  carefully listen and see everything I say and do. Geometry requires concentration and intelligence... Oops, sorry dude you're a nerd I almost forgot that." Ren said smiling slyly. For some reason he was enjoying this. Provoking the four eyes was the cherry on top of the cake.  Ren was still very shocked at his teacher's decision, so taking it out on his nerd classmate was satisfying enough. Either way, he still couldn't understand; what was  the old man even thinking?  Ren had a reputation to keep! No; he had important ladies out there waiting for him. He had to give love to every and each one of them everyday. Yet, here he was, closed at the school library with the not-so-nerd's geometry. How would he love his ladies if he was stuck here now? How very unnerving.

But, obviously, Jinguji Ren wasn't one to give up. He had, somehow, come up with a plan.  He would provoke the four eyes and see how long he would endure it. He already had an idea about it  though ; at least two more days and the nerd would give up and leave him alone forever.  Aah, he could already smell the sweet scent of freedom again.

_ "Yes, that's it Ren, you'll do it!"  _ Ren thought, his turquoise orbs stealing a small glance at his classmate, whom apparently seemed really focused on his task. Seriously though, Ren frowned as a sudden thought crossed his mind, his brain taking him all the way back to  _ that _ day after swimming class. How could he have seen sexiness and beauty in Hijirikawa's body? That boy was the literal synonym of unfashionable. There was absolutely nothing attractive about him. It surely had been the burning sun on that day. There was just no other explanation for it. After all, Ren disliked nerds quite a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter corrected and fixed =) (with mistakes still present, never forget)

_ "I, Jinguji Ren, am sexually frustrated. Shit! Why hasn't this four eyes given up yet? It has been exactly 2 weeks and I am still his tutor. Shit! I'm really in need of a hot girl today." _

The blond was  truly  upset .  He had never spent so much time without a girl by his side. In  these past  two weeks, he had only been with two girls. How  was he even supposed to hold it all in? This had to be a joke. He had never felt such urges and needs so strongly before. Hopefully it'd only last 2 more hours. In two more hours he would do something about it.

* * *

Masato had  definitely been having a hard time with Geometry .  He had  many difficulties in  understanding the subject , so Ren had to spend twice as the unwanted time with him. He didn't like that  not even one bit . Depending from the stupid playboy's  help  was the worst thing ever. Mainly because when a girl entered in the library, he  would  look at her from top to bottom.  Even though Masato wasn't the same kind as him, he did understand that the blond was checking the girls out.

Completely disgusting. Jinguji was pathetic. Masato made a disgusted face as he looked down at the paper with exercises half completed. 

_ "This annoying  _ _ nerd _ _... He's  _ _ having a hard time solving the exercises _ _ again. If only he told me  _ _ about it more often instead of making me guess every little thing just by looking at his fucking face, then this would be faster. _ _ But  _ _ of course,  _ _ he has to remain quiet. This  _ _ stupid four eyes _ _!" _

"Oi!" Ren said trying to get Masato's attention. "You're having trouble solving that, right? What part exactly?"

Just by  looking at Ren's face,  Masato  was annoyed. How could someone so  smart and  handsome  like him, even if he  hated it  he had to admit it, be so idiotic  and futile ?

" I'm not having trouble solving this ."  Irritated as he was, Masato didn't want to admit it right now. He wouldn't mind doing it later or some other day, when he had gotten rid of this sudden irritation.

Angry beyond reason, Ren hit the table  strongly with his hands making Masato shudder  with the gesture itself more so than the noise.  The librarian looked angrily at both, yet with Ren's smile she returned to her normal self.

The playboy  leaned his face closer towards the other boy's  and whispered, "Listen to you fucking four eyes, I'm  here losing my sweet time with you, when I could be spending it with a cute lady. For such reason, I want you to spill out right now, what exactly don't understand so I can explain it again to you. But, if you still prefer to ignore me, I'll make sure to tell Honda-sensei that his precious nerd isn't well-behaved. Are we clear?" 

For a moment, Masato feared Ren.  The blond really did look menacing.  Yet,  soon enough, Masato dismissed that fear.  As usual the blond only thought about girls  and the time he spent with them .  However, his outburst had been so out of the blue that  Masato didn't  even  know what to say before such speech.  Or that was what he thought at first, because all of a sudden a good response came up to mind. 

Masato smirked, a small smirk, something he rarely did but for Jinguji he managed to pull it off. He too was upset, thus he too wished to provoke the other male as much as Jinguji had done to him. 

"You must be really desperate to say all those things. Must be hard huh? You must be about to explode because of holding it all in for so long… Be careful though, you might get powerless at this rate and then your spells to lure the girls will come to an end. How would you survive then, right?" 

* * *

Masato's eyelids trembled softly as their owner regained his consciousness. Blue eyes fully opened, their owner looked around checking his surroundings. He didn't need to see much to finally understand that he was at the school's infirmary. The last thing he remembered was that idiot's smirk after his comeback at Ren's arrogant attitude and words. However, thanks to the strong pain in his cheek, Masato was able to conclude what had happened.

"So he hit me huh?  Well,  I  do think I deserved  it ."  The blue haired male concluded, smiling bitterly as he caressed the painful spot.

"Masa-chan?! You okay?"

Startled by the sudden voice echoing in his ears, Masato looked to the side and saw his best friend from the far end of the bed.

"Keita?  Yes,  I'm fine." Masato said smiling warmly at his friend.  He knew it wasn't near enough comparing to everything Keita had done for him, but smiling was pretty much everything he could do. He did promise it to Keita on  _ that _ day, after all. 

Now that he thought of it, Masato was starting to feel nostalgic with all those memories coming back to him.

It hadn't been much, honestly, but having in mind that at the time they both were just kids, somehow that event had turned into something very special to him. 

On  _ that _ day while Masato was being bullied by some other kids his age, Keita had come to his rescue. He had stood up for Masato; he had shielded him from the other kids and got bruised as a consequence. Of course, Keita did bruise all of them as well. 

Shocked as he was, little Masato had been unable to help his friend, and once everything ended and guilt striked, he did ask Keita what he wanted. But this was Keita, of course the boy would ask for something simple and of 0 value. 

_ "I just want to see your beautiful smile Masa-chan."  _ he had said smiling like the naïve kid he was. Up to this day Masato had never forgotten that event. 

"What happened?" Keita asked clearly worried  as he observed his friend. 

"No, it's nothing don't worry, I'm okay."  Masato tried to change the topic because he couldn't tell Keita about what Jinguji had done to him. He knew that if he did, Keita would not hold himself back. 

"Masato, tell me." Keita said coldly. The young man only called his friend by his complete name when was really unnerved by something.

Giving up,  Masato sighed and answered, "Jinguji Ren and I fought.  But it was completely my fault.  I said something stupid and he defended himself.  I, myself, would have done exactly the same had I been in his position. "

"HE DID WHAT?" Keita was clearly angry. If he wasn't calmed down soon, he would do something that he would, certainly, regret later.

"Keita! It's okay, I was the one who provoked him."

"I don't care Masa. He hurt you so I'll hurt him too." Saying this, Keita left the infirmary.

Masato was unable to do  anything at  all .

* * *

"Tsk! That stupid four eyes... Because of him, I was reprimanded." Ren was also angry with Hijirikawa,  but more than angry, he was surprised. He didn't expect a reply like the one the blue haired teen had given him. "Who would say that the nerd also knows how to provoke people.  Well no matter, I'll do something  about it  later. Now my eyes are seeing a  very charming lady ."

The blond walked towards a beautiful blonde girl with a big smirk on his lips. Today he would do it with someone. After all he had to relieve his body.

Or so he thought. 

"Oi you!"

Jinguji looked back and saw a dark haired  teen a couple of steps away from him.

_ "Who's this idiot now?" _

The boy approached Ren and asked "Are you Jinguji Ren?"

"Yeah..." The blond said confused.

"Really? My name is Takahashi Keita." Saying this Masato's friend punched Ren's face at the exact same place the playboy had hit his friend on.

For a second Ren was taken aback, yet soon enough he regained the control over his own emotions and anger was what possessed him the most.  What exactly was this guy's problem? How could he hit his perfect face?

"You... What's up dude?"

"Absolutely nothing… I was just returning the favor to a friend."

"WHAT? I'll beat you up asshole!"

Ren aimed at Keita's face, his fist up high more than ready to land a punch at the other's cheek as well, yet, unexpectedly to Ren, he blocked his punch with his hand.

"The thing is... You hurt my friend so, I hurt you too." The dark haired teen said convicted.

At this moment Ren was foaming with rage.

"Who the hell is your  dear  friend?"

Keita looked intensely at the blond, as if defying him. But, he decided to do nothing. Instead he turned around and replied before leaving, "Hijirikawa Masato is the name of _my_ dear friend."

"That fucking nerd!"

* * *

"I should have gone after him after all." Masato had tried, honestly, but the strong headache he felt prevented him from doing so. This was most likely normal. He didn't really know since it had been the first time he had been punched. But, perhaps for such reason, he did have a headache. Or it could simply have been caused by the sudden stress. Masato didn't really know and just thinking was worsening his headache. 

"I knew it; I shouldn't have told him anything about it." 

"Masa-chan..."

As soon as he heard his friend's voice, Masato looked at the infirmary's door. He still didn't know what had happened, however just by seeing Keita he felt much more relieved.

"Keita! What  happened? What  did you do?"

Keita smiled, scratching the side of his cheek nervously.  " Well; I punched his delicate face."

"KEITA!" Masato shouted  alarmed .

"I'm sorry Masa... It's just  that I don't like to see you hurt,  and  when you said what he had done to you , I  felt like  this was the right thing to be done to him ."

Masato sighed in resignation after hearing Keita's explanation.

"I forgive you. I mean... He also deserved that punch." He smiled  in order to relieve his friend  from any feelings of guilt .

Hearing that Keita was also much happier.  Of course he wouldn't have blamed Masato if he hadn't forgiven him, but it was surely relieving knowing that his best friend wasn't mad at him after all.

" But anyways, Masa-chan, what did you say to him  that made him angry enough to the point of hitting you ?"  Keita was still very curious about this. He hadn't had the time to ask about it before; more like he hadn't even remembered of such a thing. At the time the most important thing to him had been protecting his dear friend's honor, so such trivial matters slipped his mind. However, now with things settled, he did remember asking about it. 

Masato snorted as he remembered what had happened between him and the insufferable playboy.

" Well, let's say that I gave him hints about his probable future impotency."

Keita had definitely been caught off guard with Masato's reply. Out of all the things he could have imagined,  _ that _ was surely something that would have never crossed his mind. Yet, soon enough, the amazement vanished, and Keita couldn't help it but laugh at his friend's answer. It had surely been unexpected but the arrogant blond had deserved it for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this from my phone, so let me know if something looks weird to you okay? And I'll fix it.
> 
> Also, if you ever feel like talking to me or requesting some story, drop by my [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/Kotori_Yui_desu/) I created this acc mainly for my writing needs and extreme fangirling 😂 so don't hesitate to pay a visit ♡ I'm pretty much always there so hehe


End file.
